


Unwilling

by Fate_Ending



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series, 零 濡鴉ノ巫女 | Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Ending/pseuds/Fate_Ending
Summary: Blurb about one of the twisted guardians.





	

There's pain, life hurts  
There's a thousand things  
You think you don't deserve  
All hope is lost  
When you spend it all  
And you just can't beat the odds  
I bet you don't curse God  
I bet you don't curse God  
-I Bet You Don’t Curse God, Christina Grimmie-

_I’m crying internally as I’m being guided down that hall._

_I know what awaits me at the end of it._

_I know where it leads._

_It leads to the Womb Cave._

_I am about to be placed in a box – unwillingly._

_I wish they would let me take the boat._

_But I’m told it’s meant only for Pillars._

_Why can’t I become one?_

_Why didn’t I join those five when they waded into the water?_

_I’ve helped so many people find their peace._

_Am I not allowed to find my own?_

_Is it because I’m not as strong as the others?_

_Because I require touching the dead, instead of gazing?_

“Will you let me do this willingly?” I ask as we reach the cavern, as I see the box. The Funeral Celebrant casts a sideways glance at me, her face twisting in thought.

“It is said those who enter willingly will endure longer.” She comments as the box is opened, nodding to the two Shadow-Touched behind me. They grab me, and force me into the box sideways, not allowing me to straighten. Her voice carries over my cries and struggles as I attempt to hold the box open, so I may straighten. “But the pain will give you strength.”

_I will not curse God._

_I will not fail in my duty as my limbs are crushed as the close and seal my box._

_I cry as I feel them lift me, and scream as I feel the movement of walking._

_I will curse the ones who put me here._

_The ones who didn’t allow me to willingly enter my box._

_I will curse them in the Shadowspring, and let the black water take my soul._

_Someone will fail._

_Eventually._

_And when they do, Funeral Celebrant,_

_I hope you’re near enough to suffer when you’re dragged into the water._


End file.
